Chat
by Kuro 'Kaito' Neko
Summary: Percakapan kecil yang selalu mengisi celah-celah kosong di antara interaksi kita. Entalah… yang pasti setiap kalimat yang saling mengisi celah-celah kecil itu sangat berarti. Sebuah cerita murahan yang terjadi hanya karena percakapan konyol. Sequel of Café. One shoot. Klise. KaiYuka. Yukari's side. Warning inside. R&R?


**Author's Territorial**

* * *

Kaito (OC) : Ini apa lagi? *jduag*

Kaito (Voca) : Entahlah… *sama aja*

All : *sweat-drop*

* * *

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid punya YAMAHA. **

**Summary :**

Percakapan kecil yang selalu mengisi celah-celah kosong di antara interaksi kita. Entalah… yang pasti setiap kalimat yang saling mengisi celah-celah kecil itu sangat berarti. Sebuah cerita murahan yang terjadi hanya karena percakapan konyol.

**Rated : T (Teen).**

**Genre : Romance, friendship, drama.**

**Warning : GaJe, abal, typo, alur kecepatan mungkin, kuudere megane Kaito, dandere Lolita Yukari*kick*, Yukari's POV, sequel of Café, dan lain-lain, bila sakit berlanjut hubungi dokter.**

**Pair : KaitoxYukari.**

**Kuro 'Kaito' Neko's proudly present : **_**Chat.**_

* * *

**Don't like? Like I care-*plak***

* * *

Aku termenung di hadapan sebuah papan kayu berbentuk persegi dengan cermin yang memantulkan sosokku di dalamnya. Hela nafas kembali mengisi kesunyian di dalam ruangan ini. Sebuah kamar yang sederhana. Dengan warna ungu muda sebagai penghias kesunyian tempat ini. Sebuah ranjang penuh dengan pakaian yang berantakan. Berbagai warna dan ukuran tampak bersandar dengan anggun pada tiap-tiap sisi ranjang berwarna membosankan.

Aduh… aku bingung sekali. Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat penting. Aku menatap ponsel _flip _dengan warna ungu dan sepasang gantungan kelinci putih dan kucing hitam yang tampak sangat manis. Kedua orb unguku menatap layar ponsel bergambar kelinci kesukaanku. Namun, kelinci itu tampak digendong oleh seorang gadis. Surai keunguannya dibiarkan jatuh menjadi dua untaian, seorang pemuda dengan lensa pengelihatan tipis tampak di sampingnya. Ya… itu adalah foto diriku dan ke-kekasihku… Aduh… perasaan malu ini terus keluar menyergapku tiap kali mengingat bahwa orang yang tengah menjalin sebuah hubungan denganku adalah kakak kelas yang aku kagumi.

Aku baru ingat. Selama beberapa menit aku termenung menatap pantulan diriku di cermin. Mencari kecocokkan dari tiap helai kain yang kugunakan untuk menutupi tiap jengkal tubuhku. Entah sudah berapa kali aku mengulanginya, namun hela nafas kembali menyapu udara kosong. Aku menatap sebuah lemari berwarna kecoklatan. Selayaknya _furniture _tua, lemari itu nampak seram pada malam hari. Pandanganku tertuju pada sebuah _short dress_. Sentuhan biru laut nampak sangat anggun, beberapa pita dengan tetesan ungu yang lembut, dan renda-renda turut menambah kesan manis. Helaian itu nampak begitu anggun, namun sederhana pada waktu yang bersamaan.

Aku tersenyum kecil. Jemari lentikku meraihnya dengan hati-hati, seakan-akan _short dress_ itu akan hancur jika tersentuh. Perlahan, aku menanggalkan helai demi helai pakaian yang sempat menyelimuti tubuhku, menyisakan pakaian dalam yang aku pakai. Senyuman kecil mengiringi tiap detik helaian demi helaian kain itu menyelimutiku.

Sekali lagi. Aku menatap sosokku dalam pantulan. Tersenyum kecil, aku meraih sebuah bandana berwarna biru laut yang senada dengan pakaianku. Tak lupa, sebuah jepit berwarna putih turut merapikan tiap helaian mahkota ungu. Aku tersenyum puas menatap pantulan diriku.

"Sempurna."

* * *

_**~CHAT~**_

* * *

Tersenyum kecil sembari merasakan hangat kulit tanganmu yang sedang bertautan dengan milikku. Tiap langkah yang kita lewati bersama terasa benar-benar indah. Namun… satu hal yang tak berubah… Aku masih tidak biasa dengan tatapan dari orang-orang yang mengikuti tiap langkah kita.

"Ah… bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu?" suaramu yang terdengar dewasa terdengar.

Kuberanikan diriku menatap kedua iris biru laut. Saling menyambangi di antara tatapan yang mengandung arti.

"Hmm… Terserah Kaito-senpai saja," balasku dengan halus. Menyunggingkan senyuman terbaikku.

Kami pun melanjutkan langkah kami yang sempat tertunda. Tiap langkah itu membawa kami pada sebuah bangku taman yang terlihat baru. Kau mempersilahkan aku duduk, sementara dirimu melangkah menutu penjual _crepe _yang setia menunggu pelanggan untuk memanggilnya. Taman tempat kami berada ini lumayan ramai. Wajar, ini adalah hari libur, hari dimana keluarga, pelajar, atau para pekerja melepaskan kepenatan mereka.

Taman ini tertutupi oleh helaian-helaian merah muda dari pohon sakura yang berdiri sepanjang jalan. Membiarkan kecantikkannya membelai pegunjung taman dengan lembut. Angin bertiup lembut. Hangat. Aku tersenyum, memperhatikan anak-anak berusia belia yang saling kejar-kejaran. Kemudian beralih pada beberapa keluarga yang sedang melakukan hanami. Gelak tawa terdengar dengan lembut melewati telingaku. Kehangatan keluarga yang terasa di tempat ini membuatku kembali tersenyum, kehangatan sederhana yang menenangkan hati.

Sebuah pikiran kembali memasuki pikiranku. Tak butuh kemewahan untuk menemukan kebahagiaan. Yap. Sebuah kesederhanaan saja sudah bisa membuai hati kita dengan kehangatan yang nyaman. Memeluk kita dengan lembut, di celah-celah canda, tawa, pertengkaran kecil, semuanya memiliki ciri yang berbeda. Daya tarik yang berbeda. Namun, kehangatan yang sama.

Aku kembali tersenyum. Memejamkan kedua kelopak mataku, menyembunyikan kristal ungu yang bercahaya. Menikmati aroma harum yang khas di musim semi nan hangat ini. Masih menikmati semua keindahan yang membuaiku. Sampai pipiku merasakan sebuah kehangatan yang seakan mengelus lembut pipi putihku. Kubuka kelopak mata yang sedari tadi menyembunyikan permatanya.

"Kau tampak menikmati suasana, Yukari," Kaito-senpai berujar degan lembut. Tangannya berada pada pipiku, membiarkannya bergerak naik-turun.

"Ka-Kaito-senpai…" aku menundukkan kepalaku. Aduh… malu sekali.

Tangannya menyodorkan _crepe _yang terlihat hangat. Aku menerimanya dengan takut-takut. Masih malu karena tertangkap basah melamun. Sebenarnya… tidak bisa disebut melamun juga 'sih. Lebih tepatnya… terbuai sampai terlihat melankonis. Aku memasukkan _crepe _itu ke dalam mulutku. Membiarkan bibirku yang mungil menjadi perantara, sebelum potong demi potong masuk ke dalam kerongkonganku.

"Kau benar-benar menikmati tempat ini 'ya, Yukari?" kembali, suara bass yang aku sukai berujar dengan ramah.

Aku mengangguk pelan. Sambil menunjukkan senyuman manisku. Tangan besarnya mengelus rambutku dengan lembut. Namun, tetap hati-hati agar rambutku yang sudah tertata tetap rapi. Aku tersenyum. Ah… Benar juga, percakapan tidak penting semacam ini juga kerap kali mengisi celah di antara kekosongan kami. Membuat kami saling memahami satu sama lain lebih dalam. Membiarkan semuanya larut seiring dengan kehangatan yang menyebar dengan cara yang lembut.

"Kau tahu? Kau sangat cantik hari ini," ujar Kaito-senpai lagi.

Dengan tiba-tiba, aku bisa merasakan darahku berdesir menuju kepalaku. Membuat wajahku yang putih dihiasi oleh coretan-coretan kemerahan lembut. Aku hanya mengucapkan dua kata sebagai jawaban.

"Terima… kasih…"

Kami berdua duduk di bangku itu. Di bawah pohon sakura. Dimana helaian demi helaian merah muda membelai dengan lembut. Dimana percakapan ringan mengisi celah-celah kekosongan di antara kami. Membiarkan semua emosi saling menjawab satu sama lain. Membiarkan kedua tangan yang saling bertautan tidak terlepas.

Kembali, sebuah pikiran masuk ke dalam otakku. Percakapan… cara kita saling berinteraksi satu sama lain. Saling berbicara dengan orang-orang. Saling merasakan perasaan yang meluap-luap dengan manis. Kembali, aku tersenyum kecil. Mengingat semua percakapan antara aku dan Kaito-senpai. Pertemuan kita yang diawali dari mendengar sebuah violin yang bersenandung dengan merdu. Dilanjutkan dengan saling bertukar hobi yang sama. Kemudian pertemuan yang sangat klise pada sebuah _café _tua. Semua terlihat begitu murahan. Seperti sebuah opera sabun yang sering tampil pada layar kaca. Membuat semua orang yang merasakannya tersergap oleh emosi yang begitu manis. Luapan demi luapan cinta, kasih, benci, marah, cemburu, kesal, sayang, khawatir, peduli, persahabatan, melebur dengan lembut. Menciptakan sebuah perasaan yang begitu indah… _Ai… Cinta_.

Aku tersenyum. Kusandarkan kepalaku pada bahu tegap. Membiarkan kenyamanan yang ada di sana memelukku. Kaito-senpai tersenyum. Menyandarkan kepalanya pada mahkota ungu pucat milikku. Biarlah. Biarkanlah semua orang yang hadir melihat ini. Aku hanya ingin menikmati waktu ini. Menikmati interaksi sederhana dari kami. Kita berdua. Aku dan Kaito-senpai. Perasaan manis ini meluap. Membiarkan setiap kata yang keluar dari bibir masing-masing mengisi celah-celah kehangatan. Nee… Kaito-senpai, bolehkan aku seperti ini? Aku tak memerlukan jawaban. Karena jawaban itu tidak tersurat. Namun, tersirat. Melalui interaksi antar hati…

"Aku mencintaimu, senpai."

* * *

_Mungkin… kebahagiaan yang kita butuhkan bukanlah kemewahan…  
Namun, kesederhanaan antar ikatan manusia.  
Membiarkan semua interaksi itu menghasilkan perasaan manis yang meluap._

_Kasih sayang._

_Khawatir._

_Persaudaraan._

_Pertemanan._

_Cinta._

* * *

**~FIN~**

* * *

**Author's Territorial**

* * *

Kaito (OC) : So… how 'bout it? Sequel dari kisah cinta ringan Café. Semoga kisah-kisah ringan ini menghibur Anda semua. Terakhir, R&R?

* * *

**R&R?**


End file.
